Form Buddies
by Theinbetweeners4eva
Summary: A random story I felt like writing about The Inbetweeners UK. Jay starts to form a close relationship with a girl in his form(registration).
1. A new Friend

It was Monday morning and Jay had just got into school and was on his way to form. When he was going in he saw Sadie Cunningham and he had to admit he thought that she was fit, he noticed that Saskia, her best friend, was absent. She seemed to notice him, when she walked into form, and smiled. Which was very rare, in fact Jay was shocked she'd even noticed him. When he got into his, unusually loud, form he saw that his tutor was not in so understood all the noise so want and sat in his normal spot.  
"Hi." Sadie said, happily in her usual soft Newcastle accent, as he sat down  
"Urm, hey." Jay replied a bit confused, why was she being so nice to him suddenly? She normally just ignored him.  
"Are you OK?" She sounded genuinely concerned.  
"Yeah it's just you never usually talk to me."  
"Well I fancied a change, beside thinking about it you don't seem _too_ bad."  
"_Right_."Jay said narrowing his eyes.  
"What?" Sadie said giggling slightly.  
"Nothing, nothing." Jay smirked, then he laughed slightly with Sadie.  
"RIGHT, settle down and shut up." They heard Gilbert's voice boom through the door sounding bored. The whole form group sighed and slouched in their chairs, already, fed up.  
"Great half an hour stuck in a room with Gilbert. Might as well start writing my suicide note now." Sadie joked causing Jay to snigger.  
"Cartwright, Cunningham." Sadie and Jays heads shot up smirking."Could you two do everyone a favor and shut up?"  
"Sorry Sir." They said in unison clearly not meaning it, Phil just rolled his eyes. Form went by pretty much the same as that, Jay found out that Saskia had a guitar lesson so couldn't make it to form but was still in school.

Jays first lesson was History, a lesson which he HATED, with Sadie also and it was towards the end of the lesson when Mr Hoffman called every one to the front of the class to talk about their new topic next lesson. Jay was bored and decided to take a risk...  
He tapped Sadie on the shoulder when she looked around he nodded down wards and said, with a grin, "Oi Sadie. There's the left one." She looked down confused and saw he had got his left bollock out. They both started laughing and the bell went before Mr Hoffman had a chance to send them out for laughing.  
When they got out of their class they burst into laughter when they finished Sadie screeched a bit because she felt a jabbing pain in her side the Saskia came into her view and they giggled.  
"Oh um hey Jay." Saskia said a bit surprised to see them talking but she didn't really mind, she thought that he was actually kinda cute but she would never go out with him.  
"So whatcha laughin' 'bout then?" Saskia said mocking her friends accent, which earned her a sarcastic look from Sadie.  
"_Funny! _Well, anyway at the end of history we all had to go to the front and Jay tapped me on the shoulder and signaled down to his lap and was just like"theirs the left". And do you know what he was on about his left fucking bollock." for a moment their was just silence then Saskia and just burst out laughing. When she finally calmed down, her Sadie and Jay walked into the common room.  
"I betchya you wanna see the other one now."  
"Fuck off I don't"  
"Well if ya do that can be easily arranged ." Will, Simon and Neil noticed that Jay was with two girls that didn't look like that they wanted to punch him where it hurts. Neil wasn't that surprised, but Simon and Will, Knowing that Jay lies about his "conquests", where shocked.

Sorry about the random ending to this chapter. The bullock thing actually happened to my friend in IT.


	2. Shock

"What?" Jay questioned his friends who were gaping at him with shock, when he sat down.  
"Who was those girls you were just pestering Jay?" Will was the first to speak up, as he had gotten the usual impression, he got with jay, that if he was speaking to a girl he was only pestering them.  
"I weren't pestering anyone."  
"Really. Since when has a girl ever talked to you voluntarily?" Simon joined in.  
"All the time, a lot more than you anyway. Their just _mates_." Jay had to be careful with his word, he didn't want another '_fwend' _situation. He also said mates with a grin to try and put a bit of a dirty twist to. The only reactions to was Will shaking his head, Simon rolling his and Neil, being as gullible as he is, grinning in belief.  
"So, two fit girls came over and started talking to you without slapping you. Yeah, because that always happens." Will was at the stage where his sarcasm usually kicks in.  
"So you fucked her yet Jay?" Neil found the conversation boring, so asked what he was interested in.  
"Well, Of c-" Jay wanted to lie and say he had but Sadie started to walk over.  
"Urm Jay, can I sit next to you in geography, coz you know we've gotta sit boy girl now." For some reason Sadie seemed a bit nervous.  
"Er, yeah, sure, OK. Don't you usually go with Donovan?"  
"Yeah, but he's a bit of a dick head, so I wanted to go with someone different."  
"Do ya mean someone who isn't a dick head?" Saskia said when she'd caught up with Sadie.  
"Well, yeah I suppose."  
"And you do realize this is Jay Cartwright your talking about." Saskia joked gaining some snigger's from the other boys.  
"Good point, but it's him, big John or Donovan again. I mean they're both dick heads aren't they." Saskia nodded in agreement.  
"I am 'ere ya know." Jay piped up  
"Yeah what a shame." Sadie sassed  
"Ha." Jay sarked. Sadie and Saskia waved goodbye and started walking off.  
"Oh and by the way, Jay."  
"Yer"  
"Any more balls and I'll move." Jay grinned and wiggled his eye brows at Sadie. She shook her head and carried on walking. The other boys looked on confused about her mention of balls.

OK so yeah quite a short chapter. I know but oh well. Please comment, if you've got time.


	3. Field trip (Part 1- Getting on the coach

Jay and Sadie sat in geography waiting for Mr Kennedy to stop talking. The bell soon went and every one started to pack up, making Kennedy to rush what he was saying.  
"OH and class remember to bring in clothes for the geography and sociology trip, to Great Yarmouth, tomorrow." Jay and Sadie started to walk out of the class, on their way out, Mr Kennedy, _accidentally,_ backed into Jays crotch pushing him against a table. Jays face was of pure shock, whilst Sadie lent against the door frame biting her lip and smirking.  
"Oh dear, sorry Jay I, er, didn't see you their." Peado Kennedy said in a quite creepy voice. Jay smiled weakly walked quickly out of the classroom.  
"Did I just get bummed by peado Kennedy?"  
"Yep, well it looked like it anyways." Sadie smirked.  
"Your not going to tell anyone are you?"  
"What! Oh no, no of coarse I'm not going to tell anyone that you got bummed by Peado Kennedy." Sadie sarked.  
"Please."  
"Hmmm."  
"Alright?" Someone behind them said. they looked around to see, a rather sweaty , Neil.  
"Jesus Neil, you stink!" Jay exclaimed, making Sadie roll her eyes at how much more rude and truthful boys were than girls.  
"Oh yeah I had PE last."  
**(I'M GONNA START WRITING THIS LIKE A SCRIPT NOW, IT'S JUST EASIER.)**  
Sadie: Oh OK, I'm Sadie by the way?  
Neil: Alright  
Sadie: So... Are you going on the geography and sociology trip to Great Yarmouth Neil?  
Sadie noticed that Neil was staring at the slight bit of her cleavage that you could see. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, almost catching his nose, to get his attention. Sadie: Neil!  
Neil: Yeah?  
Sadie: Are you going on the geography and sociology trip to Great Yarmouth?  
Neil: Errrm.  
Neil's face went blank like he was thinking, but he then started to day dream. Sadie turned to jay for help, with Neil, but he seemed to be distracted by her arse. Sadie wondered why boys were such pervs but wasn't bothered if they were kind of cute. She slapped Jay round the back of his head, his head then shot up to look her in the eye but he had a large grin on his face.  
Sadie: Do you know if Neil's going on the field trip?  
Jay: Oh, right, erm, yeah no. Nah, he er he ain't. He don't do none of them subjects.  
Sadie: Oh OK then.  
Neil: I could ask Kennedy if I can help out. That's how I got on the Swanage thing.  
Jay nodded in agreement. Sadie saw this as an opportunity to humiliate Jay...  
Sadie: Um, actually speaking of Paedo Kennedy. Did ya know that at the end of geography -  
Jay: OH Don't.  
Sadie: Jay got bummed against the table by Peado Kennedy.  
Neil: Hahahaha  
Jay: Fuck off.  
?: Hiya!  
Sadie: Shit! Oh, hi Sas.  
Saskia: So you still putting up with this nob.  
Jay: Thanks a lot.  
Sadie: Hm, oh Sas this is Neil, Jay's mate. Neil this is Saskia.  
Neil: _Alright_  
Neil was clearly checking her out.  
Saskia: Er, yeah hi. So... watcha laughing 'bout.  
Jay: Nothing.  
Sadie and Neil: jay got bummed by peado Kennedy  
Saskia: Ha  
This went on pretty much all day.  
** NEXT DAY...**

Today was the day of the school field trip, Will, Simon, Neil and Jay had just met up outside the bus. Will seemed quite annoyed but Simon seemed very excited for some reason.  
Neil: Alright Si, Will how's Ya mum?  
Will just rolled his eyes.  
Jay: Whats up with Margaret Shatcher. (It's hard thinking of another insult for that's to do with shiting himself.)  
Neil and Simon grinned, whilst Will just rolled his eyes.  
Simon:Alright. Neil why are here early?  
Neil looked at him blankly.  
Simon:This trips only for geography and sociology students.  
Neil: I know that.  
Simon:That's why were here early.  
Neil: Oh yea right. I asked Kennedy if I could help out, yunno liked I did when we went to Swansea.  
Jay: Swanage.  
Simon: Right.  
Jay: So whats up with him, then?  
Jay nodded his head towards will, in indication.  
Simon: Oh yeah, he's found out that we've gotta sit boy girl on the coach. He's pissed coz he won't be able to get a girl to sit next to him.  
Jay: Oh, well at least he knows how pathetic he is.  
Simon: WOW Jay, you're really good at making people feel better.  
Neil: Look don't worry mate, you can sit on your own. That way you won't have to sit next to a girl.  
Will looked up he was a bit happier that at least someone tried to make him feel better. Although he was a bit confused that _Neil _had managed to think of that, never-the-less he gave him a smile to thank Neil.  
Jay:Or you could sit next Neil coz ya count as a girl, don't ya breifcase.  
Will: And who exactly will you be sitting next the Jay?  
Jay: Which ever bird wins the massive fight there will be to sit next to me.  
Will: So no-one then.  
They continued to argue as Simon and Neil stood and stared in amusement, because really they quite like it when Jay and Will fight it was quite funny.  
Meanwhile...  
Sadie: Hi Carli, hi Rach.  
Carli: Oh Hi you two.  
Saskia: So watcha talking about.  
Rachel: Jesus your nosey. We've got to sit next to boys on the coach, we're trying to decide who to sit next to.  
Sadie: Oh okay, well there are some boys we could sit next to. Yeah they're dick-heads but all boys are.  
Carli: Who are then?  
Sadie: Jay, Simon,... I think it's Neil and the geeky one.  
Rachel: They're like the worst guys there is.  
Carli: They aren't that bad when you get to know 'em, I suppose.  
Rachel: But...  
Saskia: Bagsy Neil! What, he's cute.  
Sadie: Guess so, bagsy Jay!  
Carli: I get Simon.  
Rachel: Great I get Will. First time I spoke to him he thought I'd asked him out.  
The other 3 girls just giggled.  
Saskia: Isn't that them over there.  
Carli: Yeah, oh I think Jay and Will are fighting again. C'mon we're going over now to ask, their arguments are kinda funny.  
The girls started to walk over, Rachel looking really pissed. When they got closer they could just here the argument.  
Jay: Fuck off briefcase, I've fucked loa-  
When they noticed the girls they shut up.  
Carli: Hi Simon.  
Simon gaped at her for a moment before realizing she'd spoken to him. Simon: Oh, yeah, hi Carls, u ok, I'm great, r u, if not neither am I... Carli: I'm fine Simon. So, are all of you going to Great Yarmouth?  
Simon started to nod his head uncontrollably and needed Neil to physically grab his head and hold it there for a bit, to get it to stop. Which definitely looked weird and _earned_ a strange look from Will, Sadie, Saskia and Rachel, a grin from Jay and a smile from Carli which showed sympathy for their, well, patheticness. There was a short awkward silence.  
Simon: Um yeah, thanks Neil.  
Neil: No problemo.  
*Simon cringes*  
Will: *steps forward* Well, as you could see by simons rather pathetic head movements, yes we are proceeding to the trip.  
Sadie: What the fuck the mean in English?  
Jay: Yeah, we're going on the trip.  
Sadie: Right thanks.  
Saskia: So, we heard that everyones gotta sit boy girl or some shit, so Sadie and Carls said we should sit with you lot. Oh and if ur wondering rach is in a mood 'coz she's gotta sit next to Will. Yeah we all ready decided who's sat next to who. So basically r ya gonna sit next to us or not?  
Will: Well it would be a shame to put your planning to waste.  
Rachel: Well, it wasn't much planning, them lot just shotgunned everyone except you.  
Simon: Who am I with?  
Carli: Me.  
Simon: YES! *coughs* I-I mean yeah, yeah cool. I suppose we can sit next to you.  
Sadie: Good, lets get on then. Oh and by the way Neil your sat with Sas *points to Saskia* which means I'm with you Jay so, do your zip up before we get on.  
Jay: *confused* What, oh shit.  
Sadie: Good, thanks!  
Sadie and Rachel managed to sit right at the back (probably because they were quite popular) next to each other(sort of in the middle of the four seats), with Carli on the right, sorta in front of Rachelt , and Saskia on the left, sorta in front of Sadie. This meant that Jay was sat on the very back left outside seat, Will the back right outside seat, Simon in the second from back right inside seat and Neil on the left second from back inside seat(I hope you can imagine that). Soon Donovan came down the middle corridor bit thing and the four boys except from Will stood up...  
Sadie: Piss off Donovan we were sat here first and they're not moving coz' they're with us.  
Donovan: Whatever ya stupid slag. *leaves*  
Sadie: Don't you lot try that coz you'll just get the shit beaten out of ya.  
Neil: How come you didn't get beaten up?  
Jay: For 3 reasons.  
Will: And what are they?  
Jay: 1, *points to 1 boob* 2 *points to other boob* -  
Sadie: And 3 *points to her crotch*  
Saskia: Plus 4 if you count your arse.  
Neil: Fair douse.

*AND THEN THE COACH LEFT*  
OMG, longest chapter in the WORLD! Sorry the update took so long the computer kept on crashing and I had a lot homework and assessments plus my brothers doing his GCSE's at the moment so I either couldn't go on the laptop or I could but it was crashing and loosing all my work. But he's in year 11 so he's finishing, until 6th form, on the 15th or 16th May. But sorry the update took so long.  
Btw I realised that this chapter was going to be much longer than I expected so I've split this up into loads of different chapters.


	4. Field trip (Part 2- On the coach)

**Hopefully these chapters will be shorter.^ᴥ^ ↓↓↓OMG , Dani changed teh colour!↓↓↓**

* * *

Gilbert: RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT IT! The coach driver is either very kind or just out of his mind, but he says that you can eat and drink on the trip, as long as you don't make a mess. And don't think that I'm going to be the one picking up any shit you leave behind. I _will_ however, give anyone who leaves rubbish behind a detention and yes, during the trip, which they will spend cleaning up and washing the coach. And I will know you left it so don't think you will get away with.  
Will: Well, that was a very positive to start the trip.  
Rachel:Not really.  
Sadie: He was being sarcastic.  
Rachel: I know, just was stupid that's all.  
Saskia: Jesus christ! [Whole coach stares] Cheer up Rach! Oh, stop staring.  
Neil: Do you have anger issues? [Saskia looks him dead in eyes angrily]  
Jay: He isn't tryin' to be annoying or funny, he's serious.  
Saskia: Oh, right, umm... Carli, you have said literally nothing since we sat down.  
Carli: Oh yeah, hi...Simon you've been staring at me for ages and it's starting to get weird.  
Simon: Sorry?!  
Jay: Stop staring at her you freak. [beeping noise]  
Sadie: [jumps]  
What was- hang on, Jay your pocket is vibrating.  
Jay: What? Oh yeah.  
Neil: Is there a dildo in your pocket, Jay?  
Jay: No Neil -  
Simon: Who has a dildo in there pocket?  
Rachel: Jay.  
Jay: No-one! No-one has a Dildo in there pocket!  
Gilbert: Cartwright, if you insist on having these strange crude thoughts, then either keep them to yourself or thrust them upon your unfortunate friends and no-one else!  
Jay: [Pulls face]  
It's my phone.  
[Pulls out phone]  
Yeah? Abi what do you want?

Sadie: [All whispers]  
Who's Abi?  
Simon: His older sister I think.  
Will: I thought he only had one sister, who was younger then him.  
Neil: Nah, he's got three.  
Carli: Three!  
Simon: Two Neil.  
Neil: Oh.  
[Stop whispering]  
Jay: Right, thats great, whatever, B-, Abi!...Shut up, thanks bye.  
Gilbert: Cartwright! Come sit at the front, next to me.  
Jay: What did I do?  
Gilbert: You shouted. Now hurry up we've only got about 5 minutes left of the journey.  
Jay: But...  
Gilbert: [Mimics Jay]  
But...bu... Now hurry up.  
[Jay gets up]  
Will: Right well always great to see another fail from Jay.  
Jay: Shut up you nob  
Gilbert: Cartwright! Stay behind when we arrive, I need to talk to you.  
Whole bus: OOOOOOHHHH!  
Neil: Are we here?  
Saskia: Looks like it.  
Neil: Oi, Si! Ain't that Abi by the door.  
Simon: Oh yeah, thats probably why she called.

* * *

So if you have read this thank you so much for sticking with this because I haven't updated in AGES, so sorry. I've had more ideas lately, for the story, plus I'm now on summer holiday so I can update more. Oh yeah and my brothers just going to college now so i don't really know when he's going to start or how much he will need the laptop. He's doing motor Vehicle so he may only need it a little bit I have no clue. xx


End file.
